


A Familiar Face

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Bribery, Gen, Joss is such a dense little shit, Vampires, it makes slightly more sense then Otis showing up in new york, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: While scouring New York for the 'serial killer vampire' Joss comes across a very familiar vampire that he still doesn't know is a vampire.





	A Familiar Face

Joss walked down the crowded street, his hands shoved into his pockets. The young slayer was busy keeping an eye out for anything even remotely Vampiric.

But so far, he’d seen nothing that pointed to any sign of a serial killer vampire. In fact, if not for Joss’ own experiences, he would consider everyone he passed to be a normal human.

Joss then briefly wondered if they’d need to begin searching at night; just to have a chance at getting any information on this vampire.

Yes, it would be a bit dangerous, but they might get lucky and track down the vampire and kill it before it hurt anyone else.

As Joss passed by an alley way, his musings were interrupted by the sound of two arguing voices. The teen stopped and looked down the alley to see two familiar looking people.

A man dressed all in black and a teen aged girl with burgundy dyed bangs. Joss quickly fished the picture out of his pocket and glanced at it.

Yep, it was Em alright. Atleast he thought so, unless this vampire had some look alike twin sister roaming New York City.

Joss then glanced at the man, D’Ablo. The same guy that had hired him nearly a year prior to hunt down and stake Vlad. Something he failed at.

Though D’Ablo didn’t seem to know that, seeing as joss still got the rest of his payment. And then got caught by the society.

Joss had honestly though that he’d never see the guy again. But there he was, arguing with a supposed vampire, if joss was right. And it seemed neither of them looked happy.

As Joss stared at D’Ablo, he found a memory bubbling to the surface. He could see Vlad on the ground in front of him, the stake already protruding from the raven haired teen’s back. A brief warning leaving his lips before joss shook his head and brought himself back to reality.

Slowly, Joss crept closer, hiding near a dumpster to keep himself out of sight. He wondered if D’Ablo knew what he was talking to.

He reached back, hand hovering near his stake just in case.

“My answer still stand’s D’Ablo, I will not allow you to hunt these fugitives.” D’Ablo’s eyes were locked on the girl.

“My council has more than enough resources, as well as some of the best trackers. If you give me permission, I’ll have every single one of them in custody and ready to stand trial before the end of the week!” the man in black snapped.

Em leaned in, fangs on full display. Joss tensed, wondering if he should strike then. D’Ablo didn’t seem fazed by the vampire’s sharp teeth, did he think they were just a costume or something?

“You’re council already has one fugitive it’s yet to apprehend, what makes you think I’m about to trust you with a four more?” D’Ablo leaned back, actually looking insulted.

“And you just recently got your position back, don’t make me rethink my generosity.” Joss saw D’Ablo’s hands tense for a moment, but he didn’t speak.

“And besides,” the vampire began, turning to leave “if I make an exception and give you permission to reach out side of your district, the other councils will demand the same treatment.”

D’Ablo, while not looking displeased, nodded in agreement “of course, Madam Council.”

Joss watched Em walk past him, she didn’t seem to notice the slayer as she walked out into the crowd of people.

He wondered for a moment if he should follow her and try to get some form of information on the vampire he and his group were supposed to be hunting, but that thought quickly seemed to fade from his mind.

D’Ablo stood there for a moment, a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

That look then changed to one of surprise when Joss chose to step out of his hiding place.

“Ah, the slayer.” D’Ablo chuckled “I didn’t expect to be seeing you again.”

The man walked closer, eyes focused on Joss.

“Yeah, me neither.” Joss glanced back in the direction Em had walked “what was that about?” he asked.

D’Ablo merely shrugged “a minor disagreement, nothing you should be concerned about.” Joss wondered if he actually should be, after all D’Ablo didn’t seem all to faze by the vampire who was yelling in his face.

Joss then notice that D’Ablo looked slightly uncomfortable, like he wasn’t all that excited about being potentially seen with Joss. “Did your payment come in handy?” he suddenly asked.

Joss blinked, but then nodded “yeah, though I seem to be in a little trouble with the society.” ‘A little trouble’ was a bit of an understatement. After all, if he failed this mission, his uncle would probably kill him.

“Is that so?” D’Ablo asked, tilting his head to the side and reaching into his coat pocket.

Something that struck Joss as a little odd. It was early summer and the temperature had to be nearing ninety degrees, if not a hundred.

And here this guy was, dressed all in black with a long coat on and he didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

Joss then watched D’Ablo pull something from his wallet, it looked like money.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” D’Ablo then leaned in and put the folded paper in Joss’ hands, a deadly glint in the man’s grey eyes “but listen, it’s in your best intrest that we _never_ speak again, do you understand?” he whispered harshly.

Jos gave a tentative nod, eyes locked with the man. “What you saw should remain a secret to everyone.” The man then straightened and walked past Joss.

He paused at the opening to the alley way “and do yourself a favor, stay out of trouble.” D’Ablo said, a smirk on his face.

Joss thought for a brief second, that he saw the tip of a sharp fang as D’Ablo’s lips curled.

The young slayer then shook his head; that was impossible. D’Ablo couldn’t be a vampire, could he?

No, he couldn’t. He’d gotten into the Slayer Society Head Quarters just fine. While Joss wasn’t experienced enough to immediately recognize a vampire, something proven by his encounters with Vlad and Sirus, he was sure his fellow slayers would have been able to.

Joss shoved the money into his pocket, wondering how he’d explain that to his uncle and the other slayers. He had a few ideas, but he wasn’t which one would work the best.

But one thing he was sure of, was that D’Ablo definitely wasn’t a vampire.


End file.
